Wedding Bell Blues
by Ms Isabella
Summary: After almost 20 years, Joe and Taylor are finally ready to walk down the aisle. Will they make it to the firehouse on time? Chapter 7 now up. Readings and reviews always appreciated. Jaylor.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bell Blues

_Author's Note: I have received several PM's asking me if I was stopping writing Jaylor. The answer is no. I just ended that particular story. This is the newest offering. I hope you like it. Again, please feel free to read, review, send me PM's, give me suggestions, yell at me for anything you want to, etc. Thanks for taking the time out to read and review. __ It really is appreciated. _

Chapter 1

Taylor and Joe watched as the wedding party moved from outside of the firehouse to the common room. The rehearsal had gone off according to plan, and now it was time to feed everyone for their participation.

"You look so beautiful," Joe said as he slipped his hand in hers.

"Joe-" she started.

"You do, Taylor." He stopped and turned. "And tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too," she agreed. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in. "I love you, Joe Cruz."

"I love you too. AND DO NOT say you love me more."

"I do," she reminded.

"No way that is possible," he reminded. "Promise me you won't run off with Pagano tonight?"he teased.

"Pagano doesn't know when we are getting married. No one at work does. And I did not tell Pearl because I know she would have told him. I'm not giving anyone a chance to stand up and not forever hold their peace."

"Did you invite anyone from work?"

"Nope. My coworkers are not like yours. Yours are one big happy family. Mine are all backstabbing ass kissers."

Joe backed her up against the building. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss. He heard her moan, and instantly felt bad for starting something he couldn't finish. She was spending the night at the apartment, and he was bunking in with Otis. He understood he wasn't allowed to see her before the wedding, but he hated the thought of not being able to sleep with her one last time before they took the big walk. 

"Would you two get a room?" Severide yelled from the doorway. "Geez…. You think you were getting married tomorrow or something."

"Shut up, Severide," they both called.

"Let me have some privacy with my wife to be," Joe added as Taylor giggled softly.

He felt her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's fine."

"We should probably go inside, huh?"

"Probably. Before they send out Search and Rescue."

Joe dropped his arm from her waist and took her hand as they started inside to celebrate with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Taylor expected, she couldn't sleep. She was too wound up. Tomorrow she would be doing what she had been dreaming about since she was fifteen years old. She was going to marry Joe Cruz. She turned and reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting his firm, solid body to be there. When it wasn't, she sighed. Tradition held the groom was not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. "Tradition blows," she grumbled as she sat up and reached for the TV remote. Maybe an hour or two of brainless television would bore her to sleep.

Joe lay on his bed in Otis' apartment and stared at the ceiling. He felt terrible for bailing on Otis and the apartment when he and Taylor got serious. Since he felt so terrible, he slipped Otis a check every month for his half of the rent. He figured that was only fair because he did leave Otis in the lurch. He rolled over on his side, and realized again that Taylor wasn't there. They had decided to honor tradition by not spending the night before the wedding together, but he was sorely starting to regret that decision. He missed being beside Taylor. He reached for his cell phone and called her.

"Hello," she said as she slid the phone to her ear.

"Hey. Can't sleep over here."

"Same."

"Baby, I know we agreed on this not spending the night together, but I'm really starting to regret it."

Taylor sighed. "Me too. This was such a lousy idea, I wish we could blame Severide."

Joe laughed. "So can I come over?"

She hesitated. She wanted him to come over. She wanted him next to her more than she wanted to live life itself. Something kept nagging at her. "You know I want you over here. But no. We agreed to this. And it's only going to be 10 hours before we see each other again."

"Worst 10 hours of my damn life," he complained.

"Suck it up, Cruz. You're going to have to."

"Thanks, Tay. I expected better of you."

"No, what you expected was me to say sure, you can come on over."

"That too," he agreed.

"Well, it's not happening tonight, so go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed in defeat. "Goodnight, Taylor. I love you."

"Goodnight, Joe. I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The common room had been commandeered by Dawson and Shay as the bride room. They scurried about making sure the guys would keep Joe busy and distracted. Taylor sat in a chair and wondered if it was too soon to get dressed.

"Hey, girlfriend, aren't you going to get dressed?" Leslie asked as she pulled the plastic off of her dress.

"Isn't it too soon?" Taylor asked. "I have an hour yet."

"Yeah, but in that hour you have to do hair and makeup and put on your dress."

"Yes, but if I put on my dress and sit down, I'll be all wrinkled before I make the big walk."

Half an hour later, Taylor had her hair and makeup done.

"Now for the dress," Gabby said as she brought it over to Taylor to help her in it. 

"No," Taylor said. Her stomach was starting to do a jig and she couldn't tamp it down.

"What do you mean, no?" Leslie practically shrieked.

"I can't do this! I can't!" Taylor said as she got up and started to pace. "I can't go through with this."

"Taylor, you HAVE to. Joe's waiting for you."

"I can't. I'm sorry guys. I just can't."

Gabby looked over at Leslie. Leslie shrugged her shoulders. Something unspoken went between them, and Leslie headed off to the truck bay. She made her way over to Severide and spoke with him quietly. He nodded and got Casey's attention.

Leslie returned to the bride room. Taylor was still freaked out, and Gabby was not successful in calming her down. Gabby looked up as Severide and Casey entered the room. She stood up. Severide walked over and bent down beside Taylor.

"Taylor, what's going on?" he asked.

"I can't do this, Severide!"

Severide took her hand. "It's okay," he soothed. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know… I went to do my hair and makeup. Gabby came over to give me my dress, and I just can't put it on."

"Ok. Then you know that you don't have to do this."

"Ok."

"But you have to be the one to tell Joe."

"I can't do that!" she shrieked.

"It's only fair," he reminded.

Otis poked his head in and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Taylor's canceling the wedding," Gabby said quietly.

"What? She can't do that!"

"She's going to."

"Lemme talk to her."

Gabby stood aside and let him in. He made his way over to Taylor. He glanced at Severide and bent down on her other side.

"What's up, Taylor? Joe's getting a little nervous."

Taylor looked at Otis, then up and Gabby and Leslie. "How many more are you going to bring in here? Jesus Christ, I'm in my slip!"

She got up from the chair and started to pace again.

Gabby looked over at Leslie and whispered softly. "It's Vitamin A time."

Leslie nodded and took off toward the ambulance.

"Would you all please leave? I need to be alone," Taylor asked.

"Come on guys, let's give Taylor some quiet time," Severide said as he stood up and started to shoo everyone from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clarke noticed everyone hanging around the doorway of the common room. He walked over. "What's up?" he asked Severide.

"Taylor's flipping out. She wants to cancel the wedding."

"Does Joe know yet?"

"No. I told her she has to tell him. She's flipping over that too."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"She kicked everyone out."

"I'll see what I can do." He opened the door and stepped inside. He spotted Taylor sitting on the couch, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He heard her draw in a deep breath. Quietly, he walked over behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped. "Jeff," she said softly.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?"

"You come to talk me in to marrying Joe?"

Clarke walked around the couch and sat down next to her. "No. You don't have to if you don't want to. But did he ever tell you about Zoya?"

She nodded. "Otis' cousin. He was going to marry her." She thought for a minute. "So, if I don't do this, that will be twice he's been left at the altar."

Clarke nodded.

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. I want to marry him. I do. But the thought of walking down that aisle scares the crap out of me."

"Didn't you feel that way the first time you got in a chopper?"

"Scared shitless."

"But you did it, right?"

"Right. Had to." She looked at Clarke. "I have to do this, don't I?"

"No, you don't _have to._ Do you want to?"

"I do."

Clarke smiled. "Don't say that to me. Say that to Joe," he chuckled.

Clarke waited for a few minutes. Finally, she stood up. "I need to put my dress on."

He walked over to the dress and brought it over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you're not behind the engine in 5 minutes, I'm coming back in after you."

"I'll be there."

Clarke left her to get dressed. He pushed open the door, and looked around at everyone's expectant faces. "She's getting dressed."

Clarke heard a chorus of "Thank God"'s. "Told her she had 5 minutes and if she wasn't ready, I was coming in after her."

Taylor appeared at the door and opened it. "I can't zip, and I need help with the veil."

Gabby and Leslie scrambled to help her. Leslie zipped while Gabby settled the veil on Taylor's head.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Clarke offered her an arm, and the bridal party proceeded behind the engine. Leslie peeked around to see everyone in their places and Peter waiting to officiate. He gave Leslie a thumbs up.

"Ok, guys, here we go," she said as she told the flower girls to start.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Taylor said to Clarke.

"Someone has to walk you out to Joe."

"He's there?"

"Standing at the top of the aisle, waiting for you."

"Thanks, Clarke. You're a good egg."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joe's eyes widened when he saw Clarke walking Taylor over to him. When they reached him, he wordlessly handed Taylor over to him and then proceeded to take his seat.

"Ready to do this?" Joe asked Taylor.

She nodded. "I've been ready for 20 years."

He took her hand and they walked down the aisle together. They stopped in front of Peter, who smiled and started the ceremony.

Ten minutes later, vows were spoken, rings were slipped on fingers, and kisses were exchanged. Joe picked Taylor up and walked up the aisle with her in his arms.

"You're crazy, Joseph Cruz," she giggled, trying to sound irritated, but it falling flat.

"Crazy in love with you," he admitted as he gave her another kiss.

"You know, you can put me down now."

He set her down on the ground. "We did it. We really did it."

"We did."

"Hey, Cruz... go take your bride for a ride in the engine," Capp called.

Joe looked at Taylor. "Want to?"

"If we don't, Capp will pout."

"Back in a few, guys!" Joe called as he took Taylor's hand and led her to the engine. She glanced up at the crossed aerials and the white drape placed between them. "Who did that?" she asked.

"The guys." He opened the side door and lifted Taylor in, then walked around the back of the engine. He spotted the Just Married sign taped to the back and the old ratty boots tied to the bumper. He laughed and got inside the engine and started it up. With a blast of the horn and a flick of the light bar, he and Taylor took off down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joe looked over at Taylor as he drove down the street. She was waving back toward 51. "They can't see you, Babe."

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," she said as a little boy waved up to her. She waved back.

"Kids are waving," she told Joe.

"Just don't go flirting with the 5 year olds."

"Oh, stop. I'm an old married woman."

He smiled. "Yeah, you are," he reminded. "And don't forget who you're married to."

"Like I could forget that."

"Boy, you're really saucy today."

"I should be. I just married my best friend."

"Baby-" He choked up. "I just married mine, too," he said thickly.

Taylor turned to face him. She noticed the tear in his eye. She reached up and wiped it away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She giggled. "That's my line."

Half an hour later, they returned to the firehouse to find the neighborhood waiting in the driveway. Joe pulled the engine up to the curb, got out and went around the front to help Taylor out.

"What's this?" she asked Joe.

"It's a neighborhood house. They come out to show us support all the time." He set her on the ground to a chorus of whistles and cheers. He took Taylor's hand, and walked over to the well wishers. They thanked everyone for the well wishes.

"Hey, Cruz and Cruz! It's time for cake!" Hermann yelled.

"Thank you again, everyone. We really appreciate it," Taylor said as she felt Joe tugging her arm. "Cruz and Cruz… I like the sound of that."

"So do I," he agreed.

She stopped walking and looked up at him. She smiled.

Joe took a step toward her, took her in his arms and kissed her. "Wow. Second kiss as Mrs. Cruz."

"Get used to it."

"I will. Gladly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermann opened the door to the common room and made Joe and Taylor wait in the doorway. "Can I have your attention? Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Cruz!" He stepped aside to let Joe and Taylor enter.

Joe took Taylor's hand as they entered the common room. "Thank you everyone. And thank you all for coming today. I'm sure you all know I've been waiting for this day for 20 years." He turned to Taylor. "And thank you for making this day possible."

She smiled at him, but she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "You're welcome," she whispered.

"This is where you're supposed to kiss her, Cruz," Severide called out. "Geez, do I have to tell you everything?"

"Screw you, Severide. Who's the married one and who isn't?" he challenged. He moved took Taylor in his arms and gave her a long, deep lingering kiss, much to the delight of their guests. The firehouse erupted into loud cheers and claps of approval.

Joe broke the kiss but kept Taylor close. "Ok everyone, let's eat!"

All through the reception, Taylor worried that the guys that were on shift would get a call. When nothing came through, she breathed a big sigh of relief. She was making another round of visiting with the guests when Joe came over to her. "Babe, we gotta go. We have a plane to catch."

Taylor gave Shay and Dawson one last hug, then made her way over to Chief Boden. She thanked him for allowing them to have the wedding at the house. He smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the 51 family, Taylor."

"Thank you, Chief."

She walked over to Joe. "Ok, let's get to the airport."


End file.
